List of Marvel Comics characters: J
J'son of Spartax J2 Jack Flag Jack Frost Jack Frost is the name of two unrelated fictional characters appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Jack Frost (superhero) The first Jack Frost was published by Marvel's 1940s forerunner Timely Comics during the period fans and historians call the Golden Age of comic books. Marvel Comics' first character named Jack Frost outwardly recalls the folklorish spirit of winter Jack Frost. First appearing in U.S.A. Comics #1 (cover-dated August 1941), from Marvel predecessor Timely Comics, he was one of the first creations of future Marvel editor-in-chief and publisher Stan Lee,Stan Lee at the Lambiek Comiclopedia who collaborated with penciler Charles Wojtkoski. In Marvel Premiere #29 (April 1976), he was retconned to have been a member of the stateside World War II-era superhero team the Liberty Legion. Gregor Shapanka Jack O'Lantern Jason Macendale Steven Mark Levins Daniel Berkhart Levins' brother Unnamed Jack of Hearts Jackal Miles Warren Ben Reilly Jackdaw Jackdaw is a fictional character featured in the Marvel Comics universe. He was created by Dez Skinn, Steve Parkhouse, Paul Neary and John Stokes, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk Weekly #57 (April 1980). A now-deceased hero, the sidekick of Captain Britain, Jackdaw was an Otherworld elf. Jackdaw had been mortally wounded earlier in his adventures, but was revived by Merlyn and given new powers and a new costume. He was permanently slain later on Earth-238 by The Fury. Jackdaw was literally torn in half by one of the Fury's energy bolts and expired shortly thereafter in Captain Britain's arms. Jackdaw expressed a belief that Merlyn would resurrect him. Saturnyne had abandoned them (and her assistant Dimples, who loved her deeply) to escape.Marvel Super-Heroes (July 1982)#387 Merlyn did not resurrect Jackdaw as it would have damaged his chances of rescuing Captain Britain, who was killed as well by the Fury after Dimples and Jackdaw, and resurrected by Merlyn back on Earth-616. Jackhammer Jackpot Brent Jackson Jade Dragon Sajani Jaffrey J. Jonah Jameson John Jameson Jann of the Jungle Janus Jarella Edwin Jarvis Jason Javitz Jerry Jaxon Jazinda Jemiah the Analyzer Jester Jonathan Powers Jody Putt Unnamed Jetstream Jigsaw Jimmy-6 Joan Jocasta John the Skrull Johnny Dee Otis and Adina Johnson Otis Johnson and Adina Johnson are the parents of Tyrone Johnson in Marvel Comics. The characters, created by Bill Mantlo and Rick Leonardi, made their sole appearance in Cloak and Dagger #4 (January 1984). While their names have never been revealed in the comics, for the convenience of this section they will be referred to by their names in the TV series with their son renamed Otis Jr. Michael and Adina had four children, Tyrone, Otis Jr., Anna and an unnamed daughter. The Johnsons met with Tyrone's teacher when they discovered that despite Tyrone being a gifted basketball player, he had a stutter which worried the Johnsons. Beyond that not much is known about them, but it is assumed that they have been in grief due to Tyrone having run away which may have further affected them by the death of their daughter and imprisonment of Otis Johnson Jr.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 3 #4 The Johnsons in other media Otis and Adina Johnson, appear in the Freeform series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger portrayed by Miles Mussenden and Gloria Reuben respectively. Earlier promotion had Otis named Michael, but it was changed shortly before filming. Otis has a desk job at an unknown place while Andina works at Roxxon Gulf. Otis and Andina work to have their son Tyrone grow up to a better future even after the death of their other son Billy. In the episode "Call/Response," it is revealed that Otis has an association with a group of Mardi Gras Indians called the Wild Red Hawks and that Otis had Billy do work with them on an earlier occasion. In the episode "Ghost Stories," Otis and Adina are shown to be at loss on the anniversary of Billy's death. While Otis has the Wild Red Hawks over, Adina's work ID is borrowed by Tandy Bowen so that she can confront Peter Scarborough. In "Back Breaker," Police Chief Duchamp informs Otis and Adina that Detective Connors has been suspended pending investigation. Neither Otis or Adina react to it. At her job, Adina is shown having an unheard conversation with one of the workers. Later that night, Adina tells Tyrone that she wanted to protect him from the police. When the police arrive outside their home to arrest Tyrone for supposedly killing Officer Fuchs, Adina tells Tyrone to run. Otis hears about what happened. When he confronts Tyrone who is looking for his cloak at the Wild Red Hawks' meeting place, Otis gives him the cloak and tells him to get far away from here and to stay out of contact with them. After the Terrors' crisis is over, Otis and Adina are later seen with the police and Father Delgado as Adina later finds something that Tyrone left for her. Otis and Adina later take a break from each other in light of Tyrone becoming a fugitive. When Connors wants redemption from Tyrone, he takes him to Otis where Connors mentions how his uncle Senator Asa Henderson hid information about the cover-up on Billy's death. When it has been moved from the location that Senator Henderson had it, Tyrone takes Connors to Adina for the next course of action. Adina is torn between avenging Billy's death or keeping him alive for Tyrone. Connors does mention to Adina where Billy's body is buried. After covering her bathroom in plastic, Adina tricks Connors into going into freshen up and then shoots him. Adina visits Delgado and convinces him to be a priest again so that they can help Tyrone. She confesses that as soon as she got proof of Tyrone's innocence, she killed Connors. Otis and Adina reunite where they watch the news of Tyrone being cleared of all charges and the news about Senator Henderson's arrest for his cover-up. Otis Johnson Jr. Otis Johnson Jr. is the brother of Tyrone Johnson in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Bill Mantlo and June Brigman, made his sole appearance in Cloak and Dagger Vol. 2 #11 (March 1987). While his name is simply Otis in the comics, for the convenience of this section he will be referred to as Otis Jr. due to the preceding section. Otis Jr. is the son of Otis Sr. and Adina Johnson. He is the younger brother of Tyrone and the older brother to Anna and an unnamed sister.Cloak and Dagger Vol. 2 #11 Not much is known about him other than that he looked up to Tyrone, but after he ran away he and the family spiraled. Otis Jr. resorted to becoming a dope pusher and hooked his sister Anna who overdosed causing him to get arrested. Otis Johnson Jr. in other media Tyrone's brother, renamed William "Billy" Johnson, appears in the Freeform series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger played by Marqus Clae. His character is an amalgam with Tyrone's murdered friend, also named Billy, from the comics. After a young Tyrone had reclaimed property from a guy who ripped off Billy and his friends, Billy took Tyrone to return it only to run into trouble with Detective James Connors and the police officer with him. During a confrontation at the dock the night when Roxxon's oil platform collapsed, Billy was shot by Detective Connors and falls into the water as Tyrone jumps in after him leading to him and Tandy getting their powers. In "B Sides," Andre uses his powers to see Tandy in different lives. One is where both Billy and Nathan Bowen survived their encounters and the families grew close. The second one has Billy and Tyrone working on the Roxxon Energy Platform under Mina Hess. While in Adina's custody, Connors confesses to Adina that he buried Billy in the horse stables at the fairground. Jolen Jolt Charlotte Jones Gabe Jones Hugh Jones Jessica Jones Piranha Jones Raymond "Piranha" Jones is a supervillain who appears in Marvel Comics, primarily as a foe of Luke Cage. The character first appeared in Luke Cage, Power Man #30 (April 1976), created by writer Don McGregor and artists Rich Buckler, Arv Jones and Keith Pollard. Ray Jones grew up in poverty and lost all of his teeth by the age of 15. Jones became a criminal at an early age, eventually rising to the level of crimeboss where he gains an alliance with Dontrell "Cockroach" Hamilton. He had his missing teeth replaced with long, sharpened steel spikes. These, and his habit of using them on his enemies, gained him the nickname "Piranha". Piranha Jones in other media * A different version of Piranha appears on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. As seen in the episode "To Steal an Ant Man", this version has had not just his teeth, but his entire mandible replaced with a mechanical metal jaw. He is one of the henchmen of gangster William Cross. Jones bites Luke Cage's arm, only to break his teeth on Cage's impervious flesh. * Raymond "Piranha" Jones appeared in Luke Cage, portrayed by Chaz Lamar Shepherd. The son of one of Mama Mabel Stokes's prostitutes, he is a Wall Street broker who is trying to help Mariah Dillard sell her gun-dealing business through helping her invest in Atreus Plastics through insider trading. Because of this, the origins of his nickname are changed, with him explaining that it comes from considering himself the sort of "little fish you don't see coming" in the cutthroat world of stock trading. When Luke gets sued for beating up Cockroach, he is encouraged by Foggy Nelson to attend a party hosted by Piranha, who is a big fan of Luke and keeps a lot of his memorabilia in his office. The party is attacked by members of Bushmaster's gang, and Luke flees with Piranha, hiding him out in an abandoned theater. During this time, Luke gets Piranha to open up and reveal his role in the insider trading, and he also reveals a bit about his childhood, giving Luke the realization that he should consider making amends with his father, whom he has been at odds with since the start of the season. Bushmaster's men attempt to capture him, but Luke thwarts them the first few times. Luke tries to deposit Piranha at his father's church, but Piranha leaves while Luke goes to a showdown with Bushmaster on the High Bridge. He is subsequently snatched by Bushmaster's men. Bushmaster forces him to bankrupt Mariah, then has him shot in the head, and then has his head severed and placed in a fish tank of piranhas for Luke and Misty to find. Rick Jones Joseph Josiah X Josiah X is a fictional character, the son of Isaiah Bradley, the black Captain America, and the uncle of Elijah Bradley, the Patriot.Young Avengers Vol. 1 #8. The character was created by Christopher Priest and Joe Bennett, and debuted in The Crew #1. Josiah is a Muslim minister. He replaced his last name Bradley with the letter "X". He has had many names including "Justice", the one he used as a hero. The "X" apparently symbolizes his allegiance to the Lost Tribe of Shabazz. Josiah runs a Muslim Mission in the "Mog" (Little Mogadishu) in Brooklyn, New York. As depicted in the series Truth: Red, White & Black, the World War II Super Soldier program of 1942, operated by "Reinstein", used African American test subjects in a beta phase. The clandestine experimentation that empowered Josiah's father Isaiah Bradley held similarities with the Tuskegee Experiments. After a failed suicide mission to destroy the Super-Soldier efforts of the Nazis, Isaiah was court-martialed and imprisoned. While he was in prison, the government attempted to use his altered DNA to create another Super-Soldier. After 39 attempts they had a single success, which was Josiah. His surrogate mother smuggled him out from the government's watchful eye. Josiah grew up alone in a Catholic orphanage outside of Boston. His powers revealed themselves when he lashed out at one of the orphanage nuns while in his early teens. Believing he had accidentally killed Sister Irenia, he fled. Under the assumed name of Josiah Smith he entered the U.S. Army. ]] Josiah served several tours in the Vietnam War, becoming a seasoned and experienced veteran. His unit, made up of primarily black soldiers, were nearly killed on a mission by an inconsiderate and racist officer's order to bomb the area while they were still on patrol. His assault on the heartless officer was rewarded with a court martial. Josiah was sent back to the States to serve out his sentence in Fort Leavenworth, a stateside military prison. Blood tests at a secret research facility in Berkeley, California proved he was the missing Super-Soldier baby. His surrogate mother was brought in to confirm a genetic match, and she again helped him to escape. She also told him the truth about his past and the real first names of his genetic parents. It was a long four years later before he could act on this knowledge. He came across a list of African-American individuals abused by the Super-Soldier project, and used it to find his parents' full names and their location. After meeting his real parents, Josiah left the US and traveled abroad as a private military contractor and adventurer; he eventually ended up on the continent of Africa. It was in Africa that Josiah discovered the Islamic faith and decided to use it to find a purpose for his life. Josiah became involved with James Rhodes' clandestine "Crew" after they were tricked into believing he was a criminal. After the usual superhero fight, Josiah joined them in order to seek out those who had not only framed him, but had also turned his neighborhood into a war zone. When Iron Lad forms the Young Avengers, he attempts to recruit Josiah, but instead recruits his nephew Elijah Bradley when Josiah is unavailable.Young Avengers Vol. 1 #8. Due to his unique genetic makeup, Josiah has aged very slowly. Although he is well over fifty years old, he appears to be twenty-five. His genetic code was manipulated with great precision to compensate for the side effects of unrefined Super Soldier serum. Josiah is extremely strong (able to bench press over 1100 pounds) and his body possesses phenomenal endurance. Because of his many years on the run from the U.S. government, Josiah has experience and training as both a soldier and mercenary. He also has decades of experience with a variety of martial arts styles, languages and weapons. Josiah carries the scarred battle shield belonging to his father and predecessor Isaiah, similar to one used by Steve Rogers before receiving his vibranium-steel shield. It is an unpainted concave triangular metal shield with the Double V for Victory design. For protection he wears a loose chain mesh shirt over light padding. This mesh shirt is capable of blunting the impact of most small arms fire. Joystick Jubilee Jude the Entropic Man Juggernaut Junior Juniper Junta Justice Vance Astrovik John Roger Tensen Justice Peace Justice Peace is a cyborg agent of the Time Variance Authority.Thor #372. Marvel Comics''Fantastic Four'' #354 ; Other versions In Warp World, a copy of the Marvel Universe folded in half during the Infinity Wars storyline, Justice Peace was fused with Carol Danvers, creating Captain Peace. She travels from the year 2099 to the present where she tells Weapon Hex (fusion between Scarlet Witch and X-23) that her victory against the Demon invasion caused the Martians to invade Earth.Secret Warps: Soldier Supreme Annual #1. Marvel Comics References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: J, List of